07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zangetsukakashi
Welcome Hi, welcome to 07 Ghost Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 23:57, June 11, 2011 Thanks I'd like to thank you for your kind thoughts, but I'm unable to download the scans because I use a different program to Fileserve and would have to download Fileserve before I am able to download your rar. I already have all the downloads for the 07 Ghost chapters, but again thanks for the thought. BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I know now. After I typed the above comment, I decided I'd download it all anyway. Thank you for your generosity. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Kapitel pages It's fine if you want to do this, and it would help the wiki considerably. You can always add the summaries later. BlahBlahBlahLOL 18:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Extra's That's fine, I thought it might be a little difficult after I typed it. I was saying that yes, you should add the next chapter number in the chapter info box. But I was saying that if it is an extra, such as Supreme Sugar, Aspiration, Platonic cafe... then you should call that chapter page, and the links on the infoboxes, it's actaul name, (for example calling the Supreme sugar page, Supreme sugar instead of calling it Kapitel 23.5). But when you have a Kapitel that is not an extra, such as the Paradise of Oblivion chapter which is 51.5, then this should be called Kapitel 51.5, not Paradise of Oblivion. I'll start off by renaming Kapitel 23.5 to Supreme Sugar, and then following on from there. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Voice actors I can't find any information on the voice actors of minor characters to prove your theory, but I can't find anything to prove you're wrong. If you believe that it is the same person then feel free to add that in. BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ... It is I who should be thanking you, you're helping a lot. Good luck with your exams. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates: Part 1 Okay dokay. Assuming you know how to make a template page, the basic infobox-template format goes something like this: The easiest way to design your own template for beginners is to get the code of an already existing template(you can do this by going on source mode), copy and paste it onto your wiki template page, and edit it from there. This is a lot easier than typing it all yourself, and typing it yourself also increases your chances of making a mistake, when you have a pre-made template you know everything works fine. You can copy and paste the code of the above template onto the template page for your wiki, and experiment from there. All template editing must be done in source mode. Changing the thickness of the border If you were to go on source mode the first important thing you can change is this: style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; This is how thick you want the border of your infobox template to be. Changing the px of the border makes it thicker or thinner depending on your choice of number. For example, here I have changed the px of the border from 1px to 4px, and as you can see the border is much thicker. Now the thickness of the border does not have to be all equal, as you can have each side with a different width. Here I have changed the border-top-width and border-bottom-width to 2px, while the border-right-width and border-left-width to 5px. With the border widths you can just play around till you find a width that suits you. Changing the colour of the border The next thing there is, is the border color, which changes the colour of the border (as you probably guessed). Like the border width, there are four sides to colour and you can either have them all the same colour or different colours. On source mode you should find this: border-top-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-right-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-bottom-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-left-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); On the template the colour is in the format: rgb(000, 000, 000), which means it only takes the colour code in the rgb format. To choose a colour, all you have to do is google "colour rgb" and you'll get colour code lists, but when I edit templates I always find it easier to use html format instead of rgb, simply because you have a wider range of colours to choose from. If you want to stick with rgb then look for a colour you want, this sheet being a good one to use: http://wrapcandy.com/community/uploads/newbb/8742_48ac4f75485ad.gif. I have chosen pink which is: 255, 51, 102, then replace the default colour with those numbers: border-top-color: rgb(255, 51, 102); border-right-color: rgb(255, 51, 102); border-bottom-color: rgb(255, 51, 102); border-left-color: rgb(255, 51, 102); (Here I have also increased the border size to '''4px' just so you can see the colour more clearly).'' As you can see, the border is now pink. Now if you want to change the colour code to html, then replace every rgb(...) with a #.... For example changing border-top-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-right-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-bottom-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); border-left-color: rgb(217, 217, 217); to border-top-color: #000000; border-right-color: #000000; border-bottom-color: #000000; border-left-color: #000000; Then all you have to do is google "html colour" and you will find html colour charts, this one being very nice: http://www.pagetutor.com/common/bgcolors1536.html. I'll choose a green colour for this one, which is #66CC00, and I put this code after every #. border-top-color: #66CC00; border-right-color: #66CC00; border-bottom-color: #66CC00; border-left-color: #66CC00; Wa-la, the border is green. As I said before you can mix and match and chose a different colour for each side of the border. Changing the background You can also change the background colour of the infobox. This appears as: background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242) Similar to the changing of the border colour, you use the same techniques to change the background colour, replacing the default colour with either a html colour or a rgb colour. Here I have changed background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242) to a yellow/orange colour which is background-color: #FFAA00 ... What you've got up there is the colour editing of the general infobox template. This tutorial will take a few days to complete as there's a lot stuff that still needs to be covered, (I haven't forgotten about the colour-changing of the blue bit in the middle where the title is, I'll explain that later along with the rest of the tutorial). ... For your wiki, it would help me a lot if you would provide a link to it so I can have a look at it to see what's going on. BlahBlahBlahLOL 11:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates: Part 2 Continuing from the last tutorial, we're still on the large chunk of code at the top of the infobox. The original, unedited infobox is to the left. Changing the padding The last thing you can really change is the padding of the infobox. This is how far away the contents of the infobox are from each side. On the template I provided for you, this appears as: padding-top: 0.2em; padding-right: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; padding-left: 0.2em; Like the px of the border, all you have to do here is change the number before the em. Here I have changed the em from 0.2em to 1em, and the gap between the contents and the sides has widened. Images Okay, your basic infobox template comes with one picture holder, which appears as: colspan="2" | After the colspan="2" | you need to put }. This allows you to insert an image after your finished template has been put on a page. You don't need to know this next bit for making the template, but it's essential for editing it when you've finished. Say I have just uploaded a template onto a character page, and want to add an image. I click on the edit button on the template, and under the title "image", I insert the code of the image I want and get rid of the |thumb. For example, I'll insert an image of the Barsburg Church which is Cloudysky.png. Uploading the image puts it in this format: ' '. Now to put this image into the infobox, you can't have the |thumb, so all you have to do it delete that bit, making the image code appear as: ' ' But anyway, back to making the template. The format of this template is: | colspan="2" | } |- ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="background-color: #80BFF4; color: white; vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; padding-top: 0.2em; padding-right: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; padding-left: 0.2em; "|' } ' This means that the image is above the title, and you can change this if you want the image to be in a different place. If you want the image to go under the title then all you have to do is move the | colspan="2" | } so it is below the ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="background-color: #80BFF4; color: white; vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; padding-top: 0.2em; padding-right: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; padding-left: 0.2em; "| } |-'. This results in it looking like this: ' ! class="color1" colspan="2" style="background-color: #80BFF4; color: white; vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; padding-top: 0.2em; padding-right: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; padding-left: 0.2em; "|' }' | colspan="2" | } |-''' ' The '|-''' on the next line after the image is crucial. If, on the other hand, you want the image to go after all the information then simply move the | colspan="2" | } to the bottom of the infobox code. You have to make sure that there is a |-''' on it's own line, separating the image from the information. If you do want the image to be at the bottom, then the code will look similar to this: '| style="" | '''Blah | style="width:15em;" | } |- | colspan="2" | } |} BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ... Here is where to find and edit individual templates: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates and http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Useful_Templates. And here is where to edit the templates for the main page: http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Toriko_wiki. If ever unable to find the template page, look at the name of a template: (e.g. one on the main page is called "Template:Torkio wiki", and then type that into the top bar, e.g. http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/'Template:Toriko_wiki, and this will lead you to the template page where you can edit it. BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : The wiki looks good, I especially like the background image. The only problem with the home page is that the blue colour of the links clashes with the green, making the links hard to see. BlahBlahBlahLOL 10:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Kapitel names Yes I am planning to do that, and it would be very helpful if you did so. BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC)